


Carry On Countdown 2019

by Wuisma



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pink Floyd References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuisma/pseuds/Wuisma
Summary: Today is a bad day, even if it's twelve in the morning It's all dark and cold, I can't see the light, I can't feel the warm of the sun. I feel the same way, dark and cold.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	1. Sun/Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check the chapters too much and I'm not a native English speaker so sorry for the spelling errors...

Today is a bad day, even if it's twelve in the morning It's all dark and cold, I can't see the light, I can't feel the warm of the sun. I feel the same way, dark and cold, almost like life doesn't matters.

-Well, that's good, I still have the almost…

I blink and think "Ups, I said that out loud". Then, I look around in case someone has heard me, It's not like that they really matters or that any of them care about me but I was in the middle of the Magic Words lesson and…

-Luna, I hope you are attending at what I'm explaining right now. it's important to focus on the meaning you want to give to the words you choose when you use magic and lately you don't focus on nothing at all.

Miss Posibelf was standing at my left side just when I said it. I look at her, I'm about to tell her that I know all that I need to know relating magic words my mother was…

-I'll talk with you after we finish the lesson.

Is seems the rest of the class doesn't care about what just happened, and he looks at her with hearts in his eyes. I love her and I hate her for not loving me, and I hate him for taking her away. 

***

After miss Posibelf scolding I'm going back to the dorm, she tell me she knows that my mother taught me well but that I should pay attention in class because "You never know when you can learn something new". Whatever, It's seems that to her only matters how well I do in my classes, and It doesn't matters how I feel about the rest of the world. So, I got tired, and bring my hand to may pendant and make sure that she will not think about me for a few hours with a "Nothing really matters" spell.

Then, I on my way to the dorm I see them talking…

-This can't be happening. 

I didn't wanted to say it but I couldn't hold it, they are kissing. Now I'm sure that there is no place to me in this world, I suddenly lost my almost now I'm sure that I should try it, If it works they will suffer and I'll show that I'm better with my words than any of them. I want to do it right now, but I should wait until night. Tonight it will be perfect, we'll have a full moon.

***

Now it's the time, the perfect time. I'm at the entrance of the girls dorm just on the grass, I know she is in hers bedroom and that him is near here, this will work, this has to work, they will suffer. No one tried this before but I'm sure it will work. I take a deep breath and let two girls pass me from my left and when they open the door It's when I start singing my spell.

\- The lunatic is on the grass

One of the girls looks at me, I feel my magic and I think she too feels it then I smile and continue.

-The lunatic is on the grass.

The other girl looks at me too, I think they feel it, I'm going crazy. Then I start crossing the door.

-Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs.

A flow of memories come to me, I pass them and turn around so I can see their faces, they are terrified I'm sure they are remembering too.

-Got to keep the loonies on the path.

I turn again, and start walking I'm sure they are follwing me.

-The lunatic is in the hall.

I feel… crazier now, I'm… loosing my mind…

***

I wake up in a room, maybe it's my room I'm not sure. I sit up and my back hurts, I look under my my pyjamas and see the bandages.

-You are going to be okay.

I look at the source of the voice and it comes from a pretty blond girl. I can feel something in my heart when I see her.

-I'm sorry that I hurt you, I thought the Humdrum sent you to kidnap Agatha.

There is a boy telling me that, I look up to find his eyes and then I start feeling weird. I start laughing.

-Hahahahahahaha!  
-Hahahahahahaha!

-She needs help, Simon. We need to help her.

I look to the window and I have to close my eyes because of the sun.

-Hahahahahahaha!  
-Hahahahahahaha!

-I think Miss Posibelf is already working on it.


	2. Role Swap

**Baz**

Ebb is obsessed with her roommate Agatha, she doesn't stop telling me that Agatha is a vampire and she can prove it. This morning she told me that we'll follow her and catch her while she is hunting. Hunting what? I asked. Crowley, there's no one missing! I told her. No human at least.

Anyway, I don't have many options, I'm her boyfriend so I'm waiting for her at the entrance of the catacombs. I don't like the idea of going down there, is cold, dark and dirty.

Here she comes with so much confidence, I know she killed a dragon but for Morgana that is not a reason to be so reckless.

I'm not sure if I want to continue being her boyfriend, I'm tired of this. But I kiss her when she is near me.

-We have to go down there? -I ask.

-You know that you are not invincible. - I start to try to persuade her but I see her eyes and I feel that there is no way.

**Ebb**

I arrive at the catacombs and Baz is waiting for me, he kiss me and try to change my mind but I am sure of it. She is a vampire and I will find proof.

-Her skin is so pale and her hair… And you know how pretty she is. That's not normal, you know it. We only need to catch her in the act.

He looks at me exasperated but don't say a word, I know he will follow me and give his best to help me. We go down and soon find a path of death rats, they were sucked to death.

-She was eating rats.

Baz it's not totally convinced, he says that it can be some kind of predator. I think he is terrified so I tell him that he can go back if he want but I keep going until we find a closed door.

**Baz**

We should go back, I don't like this. We don't know what is at the other side.

**Ebb**

I call my sword and open the door.

**Agatha**

I hear the door crashing and see Ebb at the other side. She has been following me around Watford lately I think she is obsessed with the idea that I am a Vampire. And I am, I have a rat in my mouth, I'm sucking it dry.

**Ebb**

I knew it, I told you Baz, she is a vampire. I look at my back but Baz is not there, I can hear his steps going back.

**Agatha**

-Are you happy now?

I drop the rat, and see how Ebb is looking for something that seems should be at his back.

-I think that your boyfriend is tired of you. You should follow him before I suck you dry too.

**Ebb**

I don't like that I was right, I should kill Agatha right here but I don't want to loose Baz, the more I hesitate to follow him the more I feel like I'm loosing him. Agatha tell me that I should follow him and then threaten me.

-I'm not finished with you Agatha.

I turn around and start running to Baz, I don't want to lose him but maybe I already did.


	3. Magical Creatures: Gamusinos

SIMON

The Mage gave me a new mission this morning, he appeared in my room and told me that I have to hunt a Gamusino and then, before I could ask him, he was gone. What a Gamusino is supposed to be? Where I can find one? I have no idea from where should I start so I going to ask Penny for help.

It's tea time so I go to the dining hall and I find Penny and Agatha already there, I take some cherry scones and seat in front of them. "The mage gave me a mission," I say. They look at me waiting for me to elaborate. "He told me to hunt a Gamusino. I don't know what it is or where I can find one," I look Penny hoping she will start telling me all about Gamusinos but she doesn't, "I don't know either we should go to the library to investigate," she says. Agatha smile to me and Penny and says, "Oh, I have some family business so I can't help you. Good look finding a Gamusino. And have fun," then she stands up and go away.

"She could has helpt us," I look Penny and stand up with a scone in my mouth. "Leztgo".

PENNY

We have been looking for anything about Gamusinos for hours and couldn't find anything yet, "We should try some other place, Simon, there is nothing about Gamusinos here, are you sure they exists," I say. "If the Mage told me to hunt one the have to exists and be somewhere near. Maybe we should ask Ebb or look at the Wavering Wood," he says, then I sigh.

We are on our way to Ebb's when we find Agatha, she smile and offer us a book, "Here is all you need to know about Gamusinos, I remembered that my father give me that when I was little," she said. "You should has told us, we've been looking for hours, and thought that Ebb would know something about it," I reply. And then she just start walking, "Have fun hunting one," then she give us another of those smiles again.

SIMON

I'm reading Agatha's book and Penny is writing all we know about Gamusinos on the board. I close the book and start reading the list:

"Scientific name Gamusinus Alipendis Rasquetus also called maimon and gamusino."

"Native from Spain, Portugal and Cuba."

"They are some kind og game."

"The British encyclopedia says that they are an endangered species."

"Predators: worms, foxes and turuta bird."

"When they feel in danger they fart and the odor is so bad that the predators think they are dead."

"Penny, none of this has any sense," I say.

"They are magical creatures, so it is normal," she replies.

AGATHA

Simon and Penny have been looking for Gamusinos all day, this is so funny and they are so adorable, I can stop smiling. Now they are having one of those Penny's board sessions. I don't know what the Mage was thinking when he told Simon to find one. This is hilarious, but knowing Simon, maybe he'll find one. 


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAYWARD SON SPOILERS

Today's going to be a nice day, it's sunny and I have a date with him. I told Simon I have a new crush and him didn't stop asking until I named him.

"Shepard," I told him at last.

"Oh, ni…"

"No, no, no, do not say a word about it."

He has been trying to match me with everyone since we came back from America, and I know I was totally out of my self after Micah told me we weren't girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, but I don't think that going out with a normie will work, and a cursed-magic-stalker-boyfriend is a very, very, very bad idea.

"So, Penny, Shepard will be waiting you at seven at the House of Magic for dinner," says Simon.

"Shepard, what?"

"I just called him, and he said yes within a second, so go to change, you should wear your Watford uniform, he will be enchanted."

"W-what?"

"You only have an hour to be there so you should start moving."

Now I'm nervous and happy, and…

"What should I wear?!"

"I just told you, he want's to see you in your magic-school clothes."

Simon just push me to my room and closes the door behind me. Then I look for my school uniform, put it on, look at the mirror, and smile. I like it, I look pretty, I'm sure he will like me… Wait a second!

I suddenly wake up, then I look around the motel room and my eyes find Shepard's eyes.

"Having sweet dreams?" says Shepard.

"It was a nightmare," I reply.

"But you seemed happy, you were smiling a lot."

"IT-WAS-A-NIGTHMARE."


	5. Carry On Prequel: SIMON SNOW

Davy

I found another book, but his one is funny. Prophecies are never told this way, normally they are difficult to understand. But this one is so simple I think it's only a children fairy tale wrote by a bored child. I consider it for another second and put it on the pile of discarded books. I hear how the book falls and look to it, it's open but I don't mind I have more important things to do, I have to find more about the Chosen One.

"So, your are him, right?," says the fairy.

"I am, that's me, I am the…"

"Most powerful mage ever known," she finish my sentence before I can.

"Oh, you know about me, so maybe you can help me, someone told me that a lady may know how to stop this humdrum I feel, maybe that's you."

"No, I cannot tell you how to stop it, but I know another thing."

"Say it quickly then, I have no time to waste if its not related to the humdrum I'm in."

"No one but you can do it, broken as you are you will stop it."

"Ominous words you say, I'm not broken and I have my friends and some magicians helping me. I can't believe you."

"Why not? You should be aware by now, that you are your own enemy."


	6. Vine/Meme Reference

There is a new teacher at Watford, it's a probationary teacher though. He will be teaching two new optional subjects, Magical Creatures Interaction and Modern Language and Social Media Networks. The bigger issue with him is that he is a normie, the only reason he's allowed to teach is that he saved us a few months ago and of course that he is a friend of the Golden Trio.

For what I heard he's an expert making friends among Magical Creatures, it seems that he knows a Dragon and some kind of water spirit but on the first Magical Creatures Interaction class all he did was make us talk with each other the nicest way we could. It's so weird, we have always been told and taught about what creature is dangerous or the anatomy of them and all he wants is for us to befriend magical creatures…If I tell my parents what we did I'm sure they won't let me to go again.

The second subject, Modern Language and Social Media Networks, has been the talk of the school lately. They called it like that but it's in fact a magic words class where the teacher teach us how to use social media networks to find the last trending memes and to understand their meaning. The thing about memes is that they can be ephemeral, the meaning of the words can change but some of them are pretty old and they are used in the social media every day, the good side is that these words work almost anywhere...

... but now a lot of students are social media junkies, the old families are complaining and their parents are going crazy about it. We are getting too involved with the normies, trying to do magic with the memes without knowing what will come out. I'm not sure if Social Media will make magic evolve or will be the end of our world.


	7. WLW

How can you be so blind

with eyes that big?

How can you stay with him?

Aren't you aware of the danger he put you in?

Can't you feel my love?

Why don't you look at me?

Please look at the moon.

Please look at me.

Luna


	8. Endearment Terms

Lucy

"Hello rosebud boy," I say, but he can't hear me, he is sleeping. He is my little baby but he has changed so much through all this years. The last time I visited I felt that he was struggling with life but look at he know, he seems so happy. He is sleeping with a boy, their are cuddling and they are relaxed. I think they match perfectly. 

Baz

I open my eyes and look up, I felt that someone has been staring at us, I feel a faint presence, " Who is there?" I ask.

Lucy

"Oh, you are not human, but you look lovely together. Take care of him," I say to the other boy, "I love you my rosebud boy," I kiss Simon's cheek and go back to the place I belong.

Baz

I think she's gone, I heard her talking to me and talking to Simon but she stopped. "Is something wrong?" Simon asks me. "Your mother loves you," I say and he looks at me confused, "I love you too," I say and I kiss him.


	9. Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAYWARD SON SPOILERS

Shepard

"Good morning class," I say with a nervous smile. I started teaching two optional subjects at Watford a few weeks ago and I expected some complaints coming from the students parents since I'm a normie but I didn't expect that so many students liked the Modern Languages and Social Media Networks so much... Some of them are attached to theirs phone all the time. Because of that they stopped to pay attention in the other classes and now parents and teachers are complaining. I'm not sure if I'll be able to teach anymore classes so I'll try to show them something funny today.

"Well for today's class we will talk about behavior patterns on social media networks. It sounds boring at first but you should be aware that great events of the normal world can… generate new trending sentences or memes. Politics, sports, series or movies will always provoke reactions on social media networks like twitter or Facebook. So you should…," I stop talking when the class door suddenly opens and a few speakers start shouting, "Stop the class! Get that normal out of here!" I look to my students and before they can catch me a tell them, "See, this is another pattern, people is always afraid of the things they can't understand."


	10. Side Characters

NICODEMUS

They thought she was dead, but I know better, she is not yet. I'm glad I arrived at time, they let her lying on the flor at the top of the Chapel and forgot her there. So, I take her out, I still have time, I can keep here alive and we can be together again.

  
EBB

I thought I was dead, but I just woke up and I feel weird, I keep my eyes closed. It's like the light hurts them only that I don't think that there's more than a line of light entering the room. Also, I feel cold and kind of thirsty. This bed it's not my bed, there aren't beds like this one at Watford. It's too big, it's too comfortable, I wonder where I am and I force myself to open my eyes at last. There is a mirror on the ceiling, a heart shaped mirror.


	11. Re-imagined Scene (What if…)

Simon

"Tow kisses," I say. And I take him by the back of his neck. Suddenly the door opens and a 7-like years old girl enters the room.

"Baz dad's looking for yo-," she says and when she sees us kissing she runs away. "I'm telling mom!" she shouts.

"Mordelia wait!" Baz shouts and goes after her. 

Baz

I'm pursuing Mordelia and before she reach the end of the hallway I catch her. "You are not telling anyone," I say. She looks at me, then she looks at my mouth and starts screaming. One door opens and my father goes out the room.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch! Let your sister go!" he shouts.

I let her go. "Baz was kissing Simon Snow," she says while she runs to my fathers protection. I find my fathers eyes and I'm sure he'll kill me, he'll kill us.


	12. Witch/Psychic

I think that lately the world is going crazy, I feel that there is some kind of conspiracy that is pursuing the weakest magicians and feeding them to the Normals that think that we are what is turning the world a hell in life. The other day they burned alive Alicia, burned alive! And all she did was to cure a little girl that would had die if she didn't, someone said that she used magic, black magic, to bring back the little girl from the verge of death, and we'll it is true that she used magic but it wasn't black and certainty she used it in a way that no Normal could think it was magic… So the person who accused her has to be a magic person that wanted her dead.

There are a lot of people that knew who she was, where she lived, and what she was doing, after all she was sweet, powerful, beautiful and most of it a good person that didn't mind if you were normal or magic, human or… not human, if you were sick or hurt she will definitely help you and bring you back from misery to heaven with only a few herbs and a few words.

I know it because she helped me once time, well she didn't gave me herbs since she knew what I was, she only has to whisper **_Early to bed and early to rise_** and **_Get well soon_** once to make my body to go from a deplorable state to the healthiest I've ever been.

When the crowd was pushing her to the bonefire, for some reason, she didn't wanted to use her magic or maybe she couldn't, and when I tried to get near her she didn't wanted my help, I still can see the determination in her eyes and the way she shook her head when she saw me.

It hurt me a lot not being able to help her. I can not use magic like others, when I'm alone my pool of magic is empty for some reason I'm not sure how I survived three years at Watford without no one noticing it (my family knew but kept it a secret) but when they sent us to make a test alone in the woods I couldn't do anything and then my secret was no more a secret. That was the reason they 'expelled' me. Well, more like they tried to kill me since no one knows why I am this way. Some of them feared that it was some kind of 'disease' other only thought that I was a disgrace to the magic world…


End file.
